Problem: Solve for $h$. $7h=-(2h-18)$ $h =$
Answer: We need to manipulate the equation to get $ h $ by itself. $\begin{aligned} 7h &= -(2h-18) \\\\ 7h &= -2h+18&&\gray{\text{Distribute}}\\\\ 7h{+2h} &= -2h+18{+2h} &&\gray{\text{Add 2h to each side}}\\\\ 9h &= 18&&\gray{\text{Combine like terms}}\\\\ \dfrac{9h}{{9}}&= \dfrac{18}{{9}}&&\gray{\text{Divide each side by 9}} \\\\ h &= {2} &&\gray{\text{Simplify}} \end{aligned}$ The answer: $ h = { 2 }~~~~~~~~$ [Let's check our work!]